Más que una Pirata
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: ¿Y quién era ella para estar con él? Aunque fuera o no la dichosa princesa de un reino que se hundió hace más de cien años, por dentro seguiría siendo la testaruda, caprichosa, atrevida, a veces valiente y siempre cobarde pirata. Además, el descendiente del Héroe del Tiempo se merecía algo mejor... –One-Shot–


_Disclaimer: __Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto, Takashi Tezuka, y Eiji Aonuma. Basado en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker._

_**~Más que una Pirata~**_

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes  
_

¿Cuánto camino les faltaba por recorrer? No lo sabía. Pero aunque forzara a su tripulación a permanecer en altamar por un año entero, sin comida, sin agua, sin licor… Aún cuando los obligara a trabajar día y noche, a arriesgar su vida en nombre de sus caprichos… Ellos jamás se revelarían. Nunca se atreverían a amotinarse, al menos no contra ella, su Capitana.

¿Qué si lo hacían por lealtad? Tal vez. Después de todo, la mayor parte de ellos no sería nada de no haber sido por su madre. La Capitana original, la que los sacó de las calles y los llevó a la inmensidad del Gran Océano; la que les dio un propósito. Y como la lealtad trasciende generaciones, también se la deben a su única hija, quién con el tiempo les daría más razones para serle fiel. Solo hay uno que no tiene un motivo semejante para obedecer sus ordenes o confiar en su juicio, el chico de verde. O más bien, el bobo de esa isla pesquera tan pacífica y humilde, tan alejada de la aventura y los problemas, tan aburrida.

¿Qué si esperaba algo más de él aparte de un dolor de cabeza? No. No realmente. Pero ese joven supo ganarse su respeto y admiración por sus propios medios, lo que es decir mucho según los estándares de una pirata como ella. No por nada decidió ocultar su amuleto mágico en uno de sus bolsillos, con el cual podía observarlo y comunicarse con él. Le provocó curiosidad tanta determinación, quizá solo lo hizo para ver como lidiaba con los peligros de la Fortaleza Prohibida, o tal vez esperaba poder ayudarlo… a su manera, claro.

Nunca imaginó lo que ese chico podía llegar a ser; un héroe, un compañero, un amigo… ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez cuando el mar deje de ser tan provocativo y el oro deje de brillar igual que antes para ella, tal vez cuando hundan su barco y su sed de aventura esté saciada… Tal vez se permita viajar a aguas más peligrosas junto a él, encallar en lo simple, lo predecible para un joven y una chica. Naufragar en el romance y perderse en la pasión. Pero conste que es solo un tal vez. Puede que el orgullo nunca le permita admitir tales pensamientos, tales tonterías.

No. No hay que divagar en posibilidades. Ella es una mujer que vive el presente y lo deja transcurrir llevándola consigo. Igual que con el viento, irá a dónde éste la lleve. Típica actitud pirata, perezosa y conformista, de los que viajan con la corriente… ¿Y qué? Ir contra corriente, luchar y crear un destino propio… eso es cosa de héroes. Pero ello no quiere decir que un pirata no sepa pelear por lo que quiere. No significa que sepa rendirse o que vaya a doblegarse ante cualquiera, ni siquiera ante la naturaleza.

¿Qué si lo hacen por valor? Algunos lo llaman así. Los piratas le llaman terquedad o simplemente, ebriedad. Para la Capitana Tetra es más una cosa de honor y amor propio. De demostrarle al mundo que no porque sea una mujer, porque sea demasiado joven, o porque su ego rebasa su estatura, quiere decir que vaya a permitir que la pisoteen. Una reputación es lo único que un bribón de mar tiene además de su dignidad, y ella debe mantener la suya y la de su difunta madre intactas. Nadie podrá decir nunca que la huérfana Tetra, hija de Dazel la Poderosa, bastarda de padre y ladrona de profesión, llegó a darse por vencida alguna vez. Primero muerta. Y en su epitafio pondrían: _"La que nunca cedió…" _

Y hablando de debatirse entre la vida y la muerte….

Podía sentirla acercándose. No necesitaba estar en lo alto del Nido de Cuervos para saber que el cielo se oscurecía y que el viento enloquecía. Como nació a bordo de un navío y vivió toda su vida en uno, conocía al océano mejor que a sí misma. En su movimiento, el mismo balanceo que la arrullaba por las noches y que la mecía de día, podía presentirlo. El mar estaba inquieto.

Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda y se le erizó la piel, era la tormenta que llegaba. Hacía que sus hombres se alteraran y tomaran acciones evasivas, los tentaba a cambiar el curso aunque su Capitana lo había prohibido. No podría quedarse más tiempo en su camarote, la ventisca la llamaba y tenía que salir a jugar con ella. A jugar con su vida y con la de los demás, los que confiaban tanto en ella.

Se escuchó un golpeteo insistente en su puerta y luego ésta se abrió sin permiso. Un pálido Niko se presentó ante ella, estaba aterrado.

—¡Señorita Tetra, se avecina una tormenta! —exclamó— ¡Permiso para cambiar el curso de inmediato!

—¿Cambiar el curso? ¿Dices que quieres que nos alejemos de ella, que nos apartemos de su camino? —arrugó el ceño, molesta y decidida a la vez—. A mí nadie me dice qué hacer, mucho menos un poco de agua y viento.

El pobre grumete la miró atónito, sabía que navegar dentro de una tormenta era poco menos que estúpido e imprudente, una locura. ¿Pero quién era él para corregirla? Ya lo decía el dicho, dónde manda capitán, no manda marinero. Tragó saliva y nerviosamente se hizo a un lado para dejar a la joven pasar.

Tetra subió a cubierta con los brazos cruzados atrás, en su espalda. Apenas había asomado su morena tez, cuando el viento inclemente la abofeteó con sus poderosas ráfagas, y la lluvia gélida cayó sobre ella como agujas. El barco se balanceaba de un lado para otro, arrastrando consigo al pobre que haya tenido la mala suerte de resbalar con el piso mojado. Las velas se hinchaban, amenazando con rasgarse en cualquier segundo. Su visión estaba completamente nublada por la llovizna y la impenetrable ventisca, solo mantener el equilibrio era un reto en sí. Un rayo podía caer de repente y electrocutarlos a todos, o prenderle fuego al mástil en lugar de eso.

Sonrió. Ésta podía ser la peor tormenta que jamás hayan enfrentado.

—¡Atención! —gritó, apoderándose del timón.— ¡Más les vale sujetar bien esas velas, porque no llegaremos a ninguna parte si no lo hacen! ¡Atravesaremos la tormenta, vivos, como siempre lo hemos hecho! ¡Y la escoria que tenga alguna objeción puede bien lanzarse por la borda y ahogarse de una vez, porque no me interesa cargar con un montón de bebés llorones en este barco! ¡¿Está claro?!

—¡Aye, aye, Capitana! —le correspondieron los valientes y los miedosos al mismo tiempo. Ya se distinguiría cuales eran cuales a lo largo del turbulento recorrido.

Complacida con la respuesta, la terca Capitana pirata fijó su vista al frente, dispuesta a darlo todo, como era su costumbre. Y así como estaba, fue sorprendida por una tibia mano que cayó sobre la piel desnuda y húmeda de su hombro derecho. Ahí estaba él, mirándola con su sonrisa de tonto. Link, el chico de verde.

—¿Es esto lo que haces para divertirte, Tetra? —le preguntó.

—Si, también juego a la Ruleta rusa, ¿por qué?

—Curiosidad. Oye, ¿y si morimos?

La pirata soltó una risilla y lo miró altiva. —Entonces ya no importará, ¿o si?

—¡Oye! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo si tengo una familia a la que regresar! ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

—Veamos… Creo que te rehusaste a quedarte con esa familia que mencionaste, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Qué buscabas al unirte a una pagana como yo y mi banda de piratas? ¿Acción? ¿Emoción? Si buscabas problemas, ¡aquí los tienes!

El chico pareció nervioso y meditativo por un instante. Se sujetó su larga gorra con la mano al sentir que el viento trataba de volarla lejos, y entonces suspiró. —Pues si esto es lo que me gano por no querer perderte, creo que vale la pena…

—¡¿Discúlpame?! —exclamó la Capitana, atónita.

—Creo que deberías concentrarte en sacarnos a todos con vida de aquí. —dijo— ¡O los dos nos arrepentiremos de esto!

Soltó el hombro de la chica y corrió al lado del pirata Gonzo para ayudarlo a sujetar una de las muchas cuerdas que mantenían las velas en su posición. Mientras que Tetra, la que creía ya haberlo visto y vivido todo, se quedó entre pasmada y conmovida por la confesión del muchacho. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió alagada. ¡Era lo más tonto que había oído! Que Link se atrevió a dejar todo lo que tenía solo para poder estar con ella...

¿Y quién era ella para estar con él? Aunque fuera o no la dichosa princesa de un reino que se hundió hace más de cien años, por dentro seguiría siendo la testaruda, caprichosa, atrevida, a veces valiente y siempre cobarde pirata. Ya lo había dicho, y seguiría repitiéndoselo a sí misma cuantas veces fueran necesarias para creérselo; solo le importaba la riqueza que podía obtener de un cofre del tesoro y la emoción palpitante de una buena aventura. Lo demás era solo una posibilidad, un tal vez…

Además, el descendiente del Héroe del Tiempo se merecía algo mejor.

La tormenta azotó el buque, ya estaba encima de ellos. Era hora de demostrar de lo que estaban hechos. Darle una buena pelea a la Madre Naturaleza era el reto, salir con vida era el premio. De todas formas, ella se lo buscó, por su terquedad y amor propio, porque era una locura. De eso viven los piratas.

—¡Yo los metí en esto, y yo los sacaré! —se gritó, forcejeando con el timón que estaba a punto de salirse del camino.

Miró hacia delante, hacia sus hombres que luchaban valientemente, y él la miraba también. Tranquilo y confiado en que ella sabía lo que hacía, que cometer locuras era cosa de todos los días, y que unírsele a esos piratas era solo otra de ellas. Que valía la pena si podía pasar un día más junto a ella, esa pirata necia.

—¡No me arrepiento! —lo escuchó gritar, dejando que el viento se llevara su gorra al soltar su cabeza para saludar a su Capitana.

Sabía que hablaba en serio. Tal vez si se lo permitía podría funcionar, como su idea de que domar tormentas te hace más fuerte y menos cobarde. Quizás considerar posibilidades no era algo tan inútil como ella creía. Por lo menos la inspiraba a ser más que una pirata…

—Tonto… —dijo en voz baja. Y se sonrojó al pensar en sus posibilidades juntos.

La tormenta no la derrotaría.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_Solo un One–Shot para celebrar que ya puedo jugar Wind Waker HD, y porque me encanta el personaje de Tetra. Lástima que no la aprovecharon mejor en Phantom Hourglass. El nombre que le dí a la madre de Tetra está basado en el mismo que le puse en mi otra historia Corazón de Pirata, solo para darle continuidad. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
